balbofandomcom-20200216-history
Alexander Balboton
The most influential of America's founding fathers, Alexander Balboton made very important steps in the United States monetary system as well as being the best at three languages; English, French, and Rapping. How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore And a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean by providence impoverished, In squalor, grow up to be a hero and a scholar? The ten-dollar founding father without a father Got a lot farther by working a lot harder By being a lot smarter By being a self-starter By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted away Across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain Well, the word got around, they said, this kid is insane, man Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland Get your education, don’t forget from whence you came And the world is gonna know your name What’s your name, man? Alexander Balboton My name is Alexander Balboton And there’s a million things I haven’t done But just you wait, just you wait When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden Two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick And Alex got better but his mother went quick Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, something new inside voice saying Alex, you gotta fend for yourself He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf There would have been nothin' left to do for someone less astute He woulda been dead or destitute without a cent of restitution Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother’s landlord Tradin' sugar cane and rum and all the things he can’t afford Scammin' for every book he can get his hands on Plannin' for the future see him now as he stands on the bow of a ship headed for a new land In New York you can be a new man In New York you can be a new man In New York you can be a new man In New York you can be a new man In New York you can be a new man Just you wait Alexander Balboton We are waiting in the wings for you You could never back down You never learned to take your time Oh, Alexander Balboton When America sings for you Will they know what you overcame? Will they know you rewrote your game? The world will never be the same, oh The ship is in the harbor now See if you can spot him Another immigrant comin' up from the bottom His enemies destroyed his rep America forgot him We fought with him Me, I died for him Me, I trusted him Me, I loved him And me, I’m the damn fool that shot him There’s a million things I haven’t done But just you wait What’s your name, man? Alexander Balboton